Seven Day's
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Choi Siwon namja tampan dengan lesung pipit memikat, selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan dan merupakan Idola setiap uke dan yeoja dikampusnya ditantang donghae untuk berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun-Namja Nerd- selama tujuh hari. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Title : Seven Days

Genre : Romance, drama?

Rate :T-?

Cast :WonKyu, ….

Warning: Masih author baru, jadi mian kalau banyak TYPO, OOC

-SUMARY-

Choi Siwon. Namja tampan dengan lesung pipi yang dapat memikat hati para yeoja ataupun namja yang berstatus Uke. Seorang playboy yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan setiap 2 hari sekali. Yap… kalau Siwon sudah mendapatkan kepuasan untuk tubuhnya yang sexy, dia langsung meninggalkan yeoja atau namja itu tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun.

Prinsipnya : SIAPA SURUH MAU TERPIKAT DENGAN PESONA CHOI SIWON?

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kutu buku dengan pakaian dan gaya yang sangat jauh dari kata Modern-CUPU-. Menyukai ahh ani mencintai Choi Siwon yang sangat terkenal di SM University karena ketampanannya, kekayaannya sekaligus kePLAYBOYan-nya. Entah apa yang dipikiran namja cupu ini sehigga bisa mencintai namja Playboy cap Kuda seperti siwon -_- *dicekek siwon*

-Chapter 1-

( At SM University )

"Yosshhh…. Choi siwon, what's up boyy?" tanya Yunho sahabat Siwon saat sampainya siwon didepan Cafetaria SM University.

"I'm Fine hyung." Jawab siwon seadanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk didepan yunho

"Bagaimana kabar Tiffany Hwang yang baru kau tinggalkan semalam eoh?" tanya yunho

"Huhh… seperti yeoja-yeoja yang sering kutinggalkan. Dia menangis sambil berlutut dikaki ku memohon-mohon supaya tidak ku tinggalkan." Jawab siwon

"Aisshh… kau memang pabo siwon~a! Tiffany Hwang itu cantik, baik, menjadi primadona di University ini tapi kau masih belum bisa terpikat kepadanya? Dan hanya menggunakannya selama semalam! Ckckckck.." jawab yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aishh.. yeoja itu ganjen hyung. Kerjanya hanya merengek sok imut saja! Dia pikir dia itu aegyoo? Aku benci yeoja seperti itu!" jawab siwon sambil membuat wajah semengerikan mungkin saat menceritakan tingkah asli tiffany kepada hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, mana si Ikan playboy dan Pinky playboy itu hyung, dari tadi aku belum melihatnya?" tanya siwon kepada yunho

"Donghae masih dijalan, semetara TOP ada dibelakangMu." Jawab yunho cuek

"Siwon~a, siapa yang kau bilang Pinky Playboy hah….?" Tanya TOP sambil menatap tajam siwon –Setajam Silet-

GLUP… MATI KAU CHOI SIWON!

.

.

"Morning Siwon~a, Yunho hyung en TOP hyung.." teriak Donghae saat sudah sampai di Cafetaria SM University. Mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Siwon sambil menampilkan senyum mempesonanya.

"Morning too" jawab tiga namja tampan itu kompak.

"Aigooo kompaknya." Jawab donghae "ah, siwon~a gimana kabar Si tiffany itu?" tanya donghae sambil menatap siwon dengan penasaran

"Seperti biasa hyung!" jawab siwon cuek sambil memainkan Smartphonenya.

"Ck.. kau meninggalkan primadona? Dasar CHOI paboo" teriak donghae kalap tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran siwon.

Saat tak sengaja mata donghae menangkap siluet seorang namja manis tapi berpakaian cupu dengan kaca mata yang bertengger indah dimatanya dan jangan lupakan sebuah buku tebal yang ada digenggamannya, entah kenapa bisa langsung membuat dia tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai-

"Siwon~a, hyung mu yang ganteng cetarrr membahana ini mempunyai suatu tantangan menarik untukMu" kata donghae tidak lupa dengan sedikit pujian untuk dirinya sendiri dan Smirk yang terpampang dibibir sexynya.

Yunho dan TOP yang dari tadi asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing langsung menatap donghae dengan tatappan penasaran. Sementara siwon yang mendengar perkataan aneh hyungnya tersebut langsung mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang sedang direncanakan Ikan jelek ini?" tanya siwon dalam hati

"Mwo? Apa yang kau rencanakan hae hyung ku tersayang?" tanya siwon sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iba… kau lihat namja cupu yang manis disana?" tanya donghae

Siwon beserta yunho dan TOP langsung melesatkan matanya kearah namja yang sedang ditunjukkan donghae sekarang. Mereka bertiga hanya dapat menyeringit bingung saat melihat namja cupu yang ditunjuk donghae sekarang. "apa hubungannya dengan namja cupu itu?" tanya mereka bertiga dalam hati.

Tapi tepat 15 detik kemudian, yunho dan TOP langsung dapat membaca jalan pikiran Donghae. Kini bukan hanya donghae yang menyeringai setan, tapi Yunho dan TOP juga ikut ber smirk ria.

"Aishh… apa maksut donghae hyung menyuruhku berpacaran dengan Namja cupu seperti ahh siapa tadi namanya, cho kiyu eh kyu ..? aish, entah siapapun namanya aku gak peduli. Bagaimana pandangan semua para penggemarku melihat Choi Siwon namja yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan keplayboy-annya berpacaran dengan namja cupu.? Aishh.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku sakit" T^T

FLASHBACK

"Jadi, langsung saja ke intinya. Hyung ingin menantangmu, apakah kau sanggup menaklukan namja cupu yang terkenal sangat dingin itu hanya dalam waktu satu minggu?" tanya donghae. "Dan siwon~a, kau tidak boleh bergonta-ganti pasangan selama seminggu itu." Kata donghae sambil ber smirk ria.

Siwon yang mendengar tantangan donghae hanya dapat terdiam, bingung antara dia harus menerima tantangan donghae atau menolaknya. "kalau aku menolak hae hyung akan menyepelekan gelar playboy ku…!" teriak siwon kalut dalam hati. Setelah berpikir 2 menit, siwon hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

"Good Boy." Jawab donghae "siwon~a, pada hari ke tujuh kami bertiga ingin melihat kau berciuman dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat, kalian berciauman harus dapat kami jangkau untuk dilihat, lalu setelah itu katakana putus padanya." Kata donghae

Sementara siwon yang mendengar penuturan hyungnya itu hanya dapat menyesal. Kenapa dia harus meneriam tantangan konyol tersebut?

FLASHBACK END

SAATNYA BERAKSI CHOI SIWON….!

Siwon mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk menembak Cho Kyuhyun. Tepat pukul 14.30 pm, siwon terlihat sedang membuntuti Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di perpustakaan. Mengikuti namja cupu itu sambil memperhatikan secara detail apa saja yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sementara kyuhyun malah berjalan –berkeliling- dengan santainya tanpa menyadari bahwa Pangerannya sedang menguntitnya dari tadi.

"Kyuhyun~a saranghae.."

"Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya selama ini aku mempunyai perasaan kepadamu. Saranghae"

"Baby saranghae"

"Kyu saranghae jeongmal saranghae"

"Kyu dengarlah suara jantungku yang berdebar saat menatapmu. Saranghae"

"Arghhtttt…. Gimana cara menyampaikannya? Baru pertama kali ini aku gugup untuk menembak seseorang! Aishh.. ayolah choi siwon, apa hebatnya namja CUPU itu?" teriak siwon sambil mencak-mencak dalam hati.

Siwon menjambak-jambak rambutnya seperti orang hanya itu yang terlintas diotak siwon. Sudah beribu kali dia menembak yeoja-yeoja cantik yang sexy juga namja-namja berstatus uke yang imut, bohay, montok dsb. Tapi kenapa hanya untuk menembak seorang namja cupu yang tidak mempunyai kelebihan apa-apa bisa membuat bingung dengan cara menyatakan perasaannya? Inikan hanya pura-pura…

Sudah 15 menit siwon berdiam diri sambil menatap kyuhyun yang sedang asyik membaca buku tebal dimeja paling pojok yang ada diperpustakaan SM University tersebut.

"Huhh… kurasa ini saatnya" gumam siwon dalam hati. Siwon mulai melangkah kearah meja kyuhyun, mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan kyuhyun.

.

.

"Anneyoung Kyuhyun-shi, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya siwon sambil menapilkan lesung pipinya yang manis.

DEG..

"Suara itu.. sepertinya aku sangat mengenal suara itu…" teriak kyuhyun kalut dalam hati sambil mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat orang yang sudah menyebut namanya itu.

"CHOI SIWON" teriak kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya didalam hati.

Kali ini bukan hanya jantungnya yang teerkejut melihat kehadiran siwon yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya, tapi ekspresinya juga menunjukkan kalau dia sangat-sangat terkejut. Bayangkan saja sekarang mata kyuhyun sudah membulat lucu dengan mulut menganga dan buku yang langsung jatuh dari genggaman tangan mungilnya itu. Mungkin kalau kacamata kyuhyun tidak ikut serta menemani expresi kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan ini, semua seme pasti langsung memakannya bulat-bulat. Sementara siwon yang melihat keterkejutan kyuhyun yang sangat-sangat berlebihan hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Eumm… kyuhyun-shi, sebenranya… eum sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadamu" kata siwon dengan sangat bertele-tele

"A-ada apa siwon-shi?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah menunduk menyembunyikan semburat pink yang mucul dikedua pipi chubbynya

"Ehh.. kau tau namaku?" Tanya siwon gak nyambung dengan tujuan awal

"E-ehh… eum itu, kau kan terkenal dikampus jadi otomatis aku tau nama mu karena sering mendengarkan para yeoja meneriakkan namamu." Jawab kyuhyun. "huhh.. untuk otak ku lagi gak mampet" gumam kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ohh.. eum jadi gini, CHO KYUHYUN MAU KAH KAU MENJADI NAMJACHINGU-KU?" tanya siwon langsung tanpa intonasi suara yang jelas. Jujur saja, wajah siwon sekarang sudah merah padam mengingat sekarang dia menembak seorang namja cupu yang sangat jauhhh dari tipe idamannya.

"HAH? Eh.. uh aku mau siwon-shi." Kata kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah padam. "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" tanya kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Ne.. mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Sampa berjumpa besok kyuniee." Kata siwon sambil mengacak-ngacak surai kyuhyun lalu beranjak meninggalkan namja cupu itu. "Akhirnya selesai juga, dan rambutnya juga sangat lembut dan wangi. Seperti wangi vanila" kata siwon dalam hati sambil menyesep aroma surai kyuhyun yang masih tertinggal ditangan besarnya.

"Apakah ini NYATA?" gumam kyuhyun sambil menyetuh rambutnya yang baru saja di acak siwon-pangerannya-

.

.

Pagi yang indah, semua mahasiswa SM University tampak berlalu-lalang di halaman/taman SM University. Ada yang lagi berpacaran, bergosip, membaca buku dan sebagainya.

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang asyik mendengarkan music dari smartphone-nya dengan menggunakan earphone sambil memejamkan matanya dibawah pohon rindang yang menjadi tumpuannya untuk berdiri –dengan kata lain sekarang kyuhyun sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan badannya dipohon rindang yang kokoh itu.

"Morning chagiya…" teriak siwon seenak jidatnya sambil mengecup pipi kiri kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun yang merasakan seseorang mengecup pipi kirinya langsung membuka matanya, dan tentu saja dia terkejut saat melihat wajah siwon yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm didepan wajahnya. Blush on alami langsung menemani kedua pipi chubby itu saat menatap mata teduh siwon.

Sementara Donghae, Yunho, dan TOP yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebuat hanya dapat terkikik geli. "Aku tak menyangka kalau acting siwon sangat bagus.." kata donghae, sementara kedua sahabatnya yang mendengar penuturan tersebut langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ahh… pipinya juga benar-benar halus. Kenapa di balik penampilan cupunya ini dia mempunyai banyak kelebihan? Bahkan pipi mantan para yeojachingu atau namjachinguku tak selembut pipi kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa membayangka betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir merah itu." Kata siwon dalam hati.

"Arghtt.. apa yang kau pikirkan Choi Siwon? Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dari pada membayangkan yang enggak-enggak" teriak siwon frustasi dalam hati sambil memukuk-mukul kecil kepalanya.

"Wae siwon hyung?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Eh.. ani-ani Kyunie~a.. Kyu, apakah besok kau ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan besok?" tanya siwon

"Eh,. Jadwal ku besok kosong hyung." Jawab kyuhyun seadanya dengan wajah merah

"Baiklah, besok kyunie hyung jemput. Ara.. sekarang, kemarikan HP mu" kata siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya guna meminta HP kyuhyun

"I-ini hyung.." jawab kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan HP-nya

"Ne.. sudah selesai. Besok kyunie hyung jemput, jangan lupa kirimkan alamat rumah mu ke nomor hyung. Okay, sampai besok baby.." kata siwon sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dikoridor SM University, tanpa sengaja indra pendengarnya mendengar para yeoja yang sedang menggosipkannya dengan siwon.

"Hey.. sunny~a, kau tau sekarang siwon oppa sedang menjalin hubungan dengan namja cupu yang ada dikampus ini, kalau tidak salah namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Kata seorang yeoja cantik kepada yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ne Jesica eonni, aku sudah mendengar kabar itu. Apa hebatnya sih namja cupu itu sehigga bisa menjadi namjachingu siwon oppa? Mungkin kalau mereka berdua kencan yang ada semua orang mengira namja cupu itu adalah pembokat siwon oppa. Namja cupu kayak dia bisanya hanya bikin malu siwon oppa. HAHAHAHAHA" kata yeoja cantik itu sambil tertawa keras

NYUTT…

"Benar, kalau besok aku kencan dengan siwon hyung semua orang yang menatap kami pasti akan langsung menertawakan ku dan siwon hyung pasti malu. Pokoknya Cho Kyuhyun tidak boleh membuat siwon hyung merasakan malu saat kami pertama berkencan" kata kyuhyun sambil mengambil smartphone yang ada disaku blazer nya. Selang beberapa detik terdengar kyuhyun yang sedang menghubungi seseorang

"Yeoboseyo Changminnie~a.."

….

"Minnie, bisakah kau membantu kyunie?"

….

"Baiklah, kyunie tunggu di gerbang university"

…

"aishh… jangan banyak tanya!"

…

"Ne..ne .. kyunie hanya ingin minie membantu kyunie untuk merubah GAYA kyunie!"

…

TBC—

Note : FF ini sebenar'a udh pernah dipublish di fb.. Ini hnya sebagai bahan percobaan, soal'a saya rada bingung menggunakan ffn..  
Tapi tetap ripyuw nee


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Seven Days

Genre : Romance, drama?

Rate :T-?

Cast :WonKyu, ….

Warning: Masih author baru, jadi mian kalau banyak TYPO

**Before**

"Yeoboseyo Changminnie~a.."

….

"Minnie, bisakah kau membantu kyunie?"

….

"Baiklah, kyunie tunggu di gerbang university"

…

"aishh… jangan banyak tanya!"

…

"Ne..ne .. kyunie hanya ingin minie membantu kyunie untuk merubah GAYA kyunie!"

…

**Chapter 2**

"Ya… changminnie, kenapa lama?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhe kyu, tadi aku dipanggil Profesor Kim, aigoo jangan ngambek dongg.. maafkan changmin yang tampan ini ne" jawab changmin sambil mengusap-usap rambut kyuhyun

"Nee….neee.. kali ini kyunie maafin!" kata kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum termanisnya, "tapi Minnie harus bantu kyunie untuk merubah gaya kyunie, oke" sambung kyuhyun.

"HAH? Apakah kau menyukai seseorang kyu~a? huh, baiklah kajja! Pertama kita harus merubah model rambutmu.." teriak changmin sambil menyeret kyuhyun kearah mobil audi hitamnya dengan semangat 45. Sementara yang mendengar penuturan changmin tadi hanya dapat merona malu. Yupp.. uri kyunie malu karena ketahuan telah jatuh cinta oleh sepupunya sendiri.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

10 menit berlalu. Kini changmin dan kyuhyun sudah sampai disalah satu HAIR STYLE langganan changmin. Changmin sedang sibuk melihat-lihat buku yang didalamnya banyak bergambar model rambut, sementara kyuhyun dia hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Kyuhyun bingung karena changmin kadang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya dan kadang juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Noona, aku mau rambut kyunie seperti gambar ini. Tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan ne. cukup potong kira-kira 3 cm dari bawah, dan eumm… warna rambutnya bewarna kayu eboni dengan coklat muda. Pokoknya aku mau hasilnya kyunie tampil menjadi CUTE okee…." Kata changmin sambil menjelaskan model potongan rambut kyuhyun yang sedang dibayang-bayangkannya sekarang.

"Ne, baiklah changmin~a" jawab stylist tersebut sambil memberikan senyum tipis.

"Ahh.. akhirnya selesai" gumam stylist tersebut sambil tersenyum riang. "Bahkan namja ini lebih cocok dikataka cantik ataupun aegyo dari pada tampan. " kata sylist tersebut sambil menatap dalam kyuhyun dari kaca dihadapannya.

"Aigoo… kyunie, benarkah ini kau?" tanya cahngmin sambil menatap kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sementara kyuhyun yang mendengarkan kata-kata changmin itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Changminnie, apakah kyunie makin jelek?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap polos changmin. Sementara changmin yang mendengar pertanyaan polos tersebut hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"anii… kyunie-ku sekarang neomu-neomu yeppo. Kalau ahjuma dan eomma melihat ini, mereka pasti langsung menciumi kyunie tanpa henti." Jawab changmin sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby kyuhyun

"Auuhhh.. apppooo…" gumam kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja di cubit changmin.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang benar-benar imut sekaligus cantik. Rambut yang tadinya panjang kini dipotong sedikit pendek dengan waran kayu eboni coklat muda. Juga kaca mata yang biasanya bertengger dikedua caramel eyes tersebut kini sudah diganti dengan lensa kontak bewarna coklat muda supaya tidak terlalu mencolok. OMG kyuhyun yang sekarang memang betul-betul mempesona.

"Kyunie, sekarang kita harus merubah cara berpakaian-mu. Dan eumm… kita juga harus membeli beberapa pakaian baru untuk kau gunakan nanti, kalau yang lama bisa kita sumbang kepanti asuhan dan orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Oke" kata changmin sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun keluar dari Hais Style tersebut tidak lupa dengan tips dan kata-kata "gomawo" buat stylist yang sudah merubah model rambut kyuhyun tersebut.

"Nde.. kajja Minnie" jawab kyuhyun sambil melangkah riang dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah kyuhyun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Saat sampai diDistro yang terkenal didaerah gangnam tersebut, changmin langsung memilih-milih baju yang akan kyuhyun gunakan dari sekarang. Dengan berbagai macam T-Shirt, kemeja yang berlengan pendek ataupun panjang, celana-celana yang model sekarang, beberapa topi dan kacamata, dan jangan lupakan sepatu kets yang sedang banyak digunakan anak muda zaman ini. Tak lupa juga changmin membeli sebuag gelang yang sangat sederhana, tapi saat gelang itu dipasangkan ditangan kyuhyun menjadi tampak sangat indah.

Dua jam sudah berlalu dengan – mari memilih baju untuk uri-kyunie - , kini changmin dan kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pulang ke mansion mereka masing-masing. Saat sampai dimension CHO, changmin langsung membangunkan kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur dari tadi di mobil, mungkin karena efek kelelahan. Dan tak lupa menyuruh pelayan kyuhyun untuk membawa barang-barang yang sudah mereka beli tadi.

Semua pelayan yang ada dimension CHO tersebut hanya dapat membelalakan matanya. Tuan muda mereka kini tampak sangat manis, imut, cantik, tampan. Ahh…. Sulit untuk dikatakan. Pokoknya tuan muda mereka kini tampak sangat mem-PESONA. Mungkin kalau tuan dan nyonya CHO ada disini, mereka langsung memeluk kyuhyun sambil menciumi kedua pipi chubby itu dan tak lupa dengan beberapa cubitan kecil tanda sayang atau gemas?

**( At SM University )**

"Woahh… kalian lihat tadi? Ada anak baru dikampus kita"

"Bukankah itu kyuhyun?"

"Dia sangat mempesona…"

"Kyaa…. Aku jatuh cinta pada namja itu…"

"Aigoo… sekarang kita harus membuat fansclub terbaruu…"

"Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat yeppo…"

"Kyuhyun adalah uke tercantik yang pernah kutemui…"

"Kyuhyun adalah milik-KU!"

Terdengar beberapa orang yang sedang bergosip, berteriak sambil melompat-lompat dan sebagainya. SM University kali ini sangat heboh, saat melihat seorang namja manis dengan kemeja ¾ lengan bewarna baby blue dan celana jeans hitam dipadu dengan sepatu kets bewarna coklat-putih. Namja manis ini sedang berjalan dengan santainya sambil menyandang tas nya dan beberapa buku digenggaman jari-jari mungilnya, dan jangan lupakan earphone yang dengan setia bertengger dikedua telinga indahnya.

Sungguhhh… kali ini author saja bingung mendeskripsikan kyuhyun itu gimana. Apalagi para yeoja ataupun namja yang ada di SM University. Kyuhyun kelihatan Cool, tapi juga imut dan dia juga cantik ahh kyuhyun juga keliatan sexy karena dua kancing kemeja teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Sungguh sangat membingungkan! Bahkan namja yang sudah lama berstatus UKE langsung mengganti statusnya menjadi SAME SEJATI.

STYLE CHANGMIN MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!

"Siwon~a…" teriak donghae sambil memanggil siwon yang baru saja sampai di SM University

"Wae hyung?" tanya siwon sambil berjalan menuju donghae

"Siwon~a kau tau, kampus sekarang sedang heboh dengan penampilan kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda." Kata donghae dengan antusias

"Kyuhyun? Wae, memangnya kyuhyun kenapa? Apakah dia berpenampilan lebih nerd dari sebelumnya?" tanya siwon sambil menautkan kedua alisnya

"Bukan paboo… kali ini kyuhyun tampil sangat mempesona. Dia tampil dengan sangat cantik imut sekaligus sexy. Bahkan sekarang sudah banyak Uke yang berganti status menjadi Same demi mendapatka perhatian dari kyuhyun, dan banyak yeoja yang membuat fansclub khusus untuk kyuhyun saja" jawab donghae dengan antusias

"Hah? Maksut hyung apa? Kyuhyun sudah tidak nerd lagi?" tanya siwon dengan wajah horror saat mendengar banyak namja dan yeoja yang mengincar babynya. –sejak kapan kyuhyun jadi baby siwon?—

"Ne… bahkan TOP dan Yunho hyung sudah ikutan bergabung dengan fansclub Kyuhyun yang lainnya." Jawab donghae "dan aku juga mau ikutt,…" teriak donghae sambil melompat-lompat riang (nampaklah sifat chilidishya uri fishy).

MWOOO…..?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Arghtt… apa maksut hyungdeul ikut-ikutan fansclub babykyu?bukannya yang pertama memberi tantangan mereka, tapi kenapa kami seperti sedang memperebutkan kyuhyun?" gumam siwon dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Siwon tetap melangkah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya tanpa memperhatikan jalannya

BRUK..

"Appoyoo…" gumam seseorang yang baru saja siwon tabrak.

"Aishh.. kenapa malah menabrak orang?" tanya siwon dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya guna melihat orang yang sudah dia tabrak.

DEG

"Yeppo…" teriak siwon dalam hati

"euhh.. wonie hyung, tolongin kyunie berdiri" kata kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena siwon hanya berdiri mematung dengan menatap dalam kyuhyun.

"KYUNIE…? Apakah ini babykyu" tanya siwon dalam hati

"Yaa… siwon hyung!" teriak kyuhyun saat melihat siwon dari tadi hanya terdiam

"A-ahh.. mian baby" kata siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kyuhyun berdiri. Tidak lupa, siwon juga langsung membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kyuhyun.

"Ini benar-benar babykyu. Wangi Vanila ini adalah wangi babykyu" gumam siwon dalam hati sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya diperpaduan antara bahu dan leher kyuhyun

"Eungghh…" gumam kyuhyun, "hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengerak-gerakkan kepalanya karena merasa geli akibat ulah siwon

"Hah.. a-ahh, mianhaeyo baby, kyu~a apakah ini benar-benar kau?" tanya siwon dengan menatap dua caramael eyes tersebut

"W-wae? Apakah kyunie tambah jelek?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih

"A-Anioo… kau tambah cantik dan mempesona" jawab siwon gugup dengan cepat sebelum kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata berharganya. Kalau bisa dibilang sih siwon sekarang sangat gugup saat mengatakan kyuhyun cantik dan mempesona. Jujur saja, baru kali ini siwon memuji seseorang langsung dari hatinya yang terdalam. Tulus, sangat tulus

"ehh.. jeongmal?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengerjab polos

"N-ne.." jawab siwon gugup untuk kedua kalinya.

"SEPERTINYA MINNIE GAK SIA-SIA MERUBAH PENAMPILAN KYUNIE.." kata kyuhyun dalam hati dengan senyum yang merekah lebar..

TBC—

Oh ya, di ff ini kyuhyun memang manja dan sering bertingkah aegyo tapi kyuhyun hanya melakukan itu didepan orang-orang terdekatnya. Saat dia berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak terlalu dia kenal maka kyuhyun akan bersikap dingin.


End file.
